<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After 5 years by BareClinten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992288">After 5 years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BareClinten/pseuds/BareClinten'>BareClinten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Men Crying, Nudity, Reunions, Scars, Talk about scars, Written for someone, but not in a sexuall way, exploring each other bodys, talk about self-harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BareClinten/pseuds/BareClinten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fünf Jahre nachdem Timo weg war, haben er und Jan endlich zeit, ihre erste gemeinsame Zeit alleine zu verbringen.<br/>Zusammen reden sie über das, was sie in den 5 Jahren gemacht haben, wie beide sie erlebt haben, irgendwie kommen sie dabei auf ihre gegenseitigen Narben zu reden.<br/>Den auch Narben erzählen Geschichten - jedoch noch so kleine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timo Thorsen/ Jan Taasnz-Engelmann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After 5 years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the girl i owe so much to.<br/>For the girl that hates her scares and thinks they’re ugly –<br/>they’re beautiful and show your strength.<br/>I hope you learn to love them one day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zu zweit waren sie geraden von ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Date seit Jahren heimgekommen und hatten sich ein Bad eingelassen.	Samira und Milo waren bei ihren Freunden, die ihnen angeboten hatten, auf die beiden aufzupassen, damit sie nach den Jahren, in denen Timo weg war, wieder einmal Zeit für sich hatten.</p>
<p>Beide waren müde, – so müde, dass sie eigentlich auf der Stelle einschlafen konnten. Dennoch hielten sie an ihrem Plan fest, sich zusammen eine Wanne einzulassen.<br/>
Beide wollten es genießen, nach 5 Jahren sich wieder zu sehen und das erste Mal zeit allein zu haben.<br/>
Die Kinder waren größer geworden und schneller gewachsen, als Timo es gedacht hätte.<br/>
Jan hatte mittlerweile einen rauen 3-Tage Bart, warum, das wusste er nicht. 	Vielleicht hatte er ihn, weil es ihm einfach gefiel, vielleicht aber auch, weil er in letzter Zeit nicht mehr mit dem Rasieren hinterherkam.<br/>
Fragen tat er ihn nicht - der Bart war ungewohnt, störte ihn aber nicht.</p>
<p>Das Wasser plätscherte, als es die Wanne füllte, zusammen zogen sie sich aus, voneinander abgewandt, in fast vollkommener Stille.<br/>
Die stille war ungewohnt, aber nicht angespannte oder unangenehm.<br/>
Es war eine Atmosphäre, die den Raum auch ganz ohne Wort füllte und beiden versicherte, dass der andere einverstanden mit dem Schweigen war.<br/>
Als Jan fertig war, holte er das Badeöl raus, das seit Jahren die ganze Zeit nur im Schrank stand - unbenutzt und halb leer.<br/>
Der Geruch nach Lavendel füllte langsam die Luft und zum ersten Mal, seit dem sein Partner verschwunden war, atmete er den Geruch wieder ein - ohne schlecht zu fühlen.<br/>
Stattdessen war er erleichtert, dass Timo wieder da war.</p>
<p>Er stieg als erstes in die mit warmem Wasser aufgefüllte Wanne. Timo folgte ihm.<br/>
Eine Woche war vergangen, seitdem er wieder aufgetaucht war. Die ganze verschollene Gruppe tauchte einfach so auf, wie sie 5 Jahre zuvor verschwunden war.</p>
<p>5 Jahre  – ohne irgendeine Spur wohin, dass Einzige, was die Ermittlungen der Polizei damals ergaben hatten, war, dass das Portal aktiviert wurde. 		Die Vermutungen gingen von einem technischen Fehler zum Unfall bis zu Verschwörungstheorien, mancher verrücken Leute, die der Polizei nicht glauben wollten.<br/>
Es gab kein Lebenszeichen von den 7 Forschern und dem Zivilisten, der seinen Bruder auf Arbeit besuchen war (Sein Freund).<br/>
In den Nachrichten und Radios berichtete man viel über den Fall – eine Forschergruppe und ein zufällig Anwesender waren einfach so verschwunden, – woran sie geforscht hatten, sagte im öffentlichen Fernsehen und Radio natürlich nicht.<br/>
Jan wusste es nur, da er eine nahestehende Person einer der Vermissten war und daher wissen durfte, was passiert war – oder zumindest was sie vermuteten zu wissen.<br/>
Das Timo nun wirklich wieder vor ihm saß<br/>
– lebend und unverletzt, war nach all der zeit ein wunder.<br/>
In Gedanken verloren ließ er seine Hände über Timos Beine gleiten. Sie hatten sich so hingesetzt, dass Timo hinter ihm saß und seine Arme um seinen Bauch gelegt hatte.<br/>
Seine Beine und sein ganzer Körper im allgemeinem waren immer noch so wie früher – ausgenommen davon, dass er nun etwas mehr Muskelmasse hatte und an einigen Stellen die Haut es nicht geschafft hatte, die Wunden vollkommen zu heilen, so das Narben entstanden waren.</p>
<p>Allgemein hatte Timo mehr Narben als früher, manche schienen einfach zu sein, ein schnitt hier, eine kleine Brandverletzungen dort, doch andere waren größer und schienen fremdartig und schon nahezu exotisch, wie als würden sie von einer anderen Welt – oder in Timos Fall aus einem anderen Universum stammend.<br/>
Jan hatte immer noch nicht alles verstehen können, was Timo ihn erzählt hatte – es war einfach alles zu viel gewesen, um es sich bei dem ganzen Durcheinander merken zu können.<br/>
Die ganzen Jahre musste er sich allein um die Kinder kümmern, wobei die ersten Jahre am schweren waren, da ihm nicht wie gewohnt jemand half. 	Plötzlich alleine – ohne Personen oder Freunde, zu denen er gehen und um Hilfe bitten könnte.<br/>
Fast sein ganzes soziales Umfeld war mit einem Schlag weg – Timo, James, Paul und den anderen war einfach so verschwunden.<br/>
Nur sein Bruder war noch an seiner Seite – ihre gemeinsamen Eltern hatten sich von ihm abgewendet, sobald er volljährig wurde.</p>
<p>Er seufzte und spürte, wie Timo seine Arme um ihn herum festigte.<br/>
Er genoss es, wieder einen Körper gegen seinen eigen zu spüren, dass er sich an jemanden anlehnen und dieser Person einfach vertrauen konnte.<br/>
Er brauchte niemanden, der ihn rette, genoss es aber dennoch sich einfach fallen zu lassen, mit der Gewissheit, dass ihn jemand auffangen würde.</p>
<p>„Alles gut ?“, flüstere Timo leise, um die Stille nicht zu unterbrechen.<br/>
„Hmm“ war alles, was er im Moment raus brachte.<br/>
Er genoss, es zu sehr einfach seine Stimme wieder hören zu können – seine echte, nicht die von den Bildern der Überwachungskamera, die im Labor hingen und aufgenommen hatten, wie die Gruppe mit einem hellen Lichtstrahl in das nicht vervollständigte Portal reingezogen wurde.<br/>
Auch den soliden Körper hinter sich genoss er – vor allem, da es Timo hinter ihm war.<br/>
Seine Arme um sich, die immer noch mit kleinen Härchen überzogen waren, genauso.<br/>
„Sicher?“, fragte Timo erneut.<br/>
Jan schmunzelte, hielt seine Augen aber immer noch geschlossen. 	„Ja“, sagte er und drehte seinen Kopf, soweit er konnte, nach hinten zu Timo.<br/>
Langsam machte er die Augen auf und sah in die ihm gegenüberliegenden Augen – blau-Grau wie das Meer, wenn es stürmte. 		Er lächelte und erneut wurde ihm klar, wie viel Glück er gehabt haben muss, dass Timo wieder bei ihm war, dass er alles überlebt hatte.</p>
<p>Er lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn sanft. Seine Lippen waren immer noch rau, aber dennoch irgendwie angenehm und auf ihre eigene Art und Weise weich. Etwas, was man bei ihm sicherlich nicht mehr behaupten konnte.<br/>
Der Kuss dauerte lange, blieb aber immer sanft und leicht.<br/>
Als beide sich lösten, schauten sie sich erneut in die Augen, nur nun war es Timo der seufzte.</p>
<p>Vorsichtig, als wäre Jan aus Porzellan, legte er eine Hand an sein Gesicht und fühlte seinen Wangenknochen mit dem Daumen nach.<br/>
„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich wieder hier bin. Nach 5 Jahren …“ sagte er, während sein Blick nie Jans Gesicht verließ.<br/>
Seine Augen glitten von Jans Augen zu seinen Lippen über zu seiner leichten Gesichtsbehaarung und schließlich wieder zurück.<br/>
„Damit bist du nicht alleine“, sagte Jan und schluckte erneut das Gefühl herunter, dass alles zu schön war, um wahr zu sein. Nachdem die beiden eine Weile so verharrten und einander einfach nur anschauten, drehte er sich wieder um und ließ sich gegen Timos Brust fallen.<br/>
Dieser schmunzelte nur, legte seine Arme wieder um ihn und zog ihn an sich heran. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Jans Nacken, wobei dieser sein Lächeln spüren konnte.<br/>
Wahrscheinlich brauchte er erst mal selber ein wenig zeit, um zu glauben, dass sie hier waren – zusammen. Zeit, die Jan ihm gerne gab.<br/>
Timo platzierte liebevolle Küsse auf seinen Nacken.<br/>
„Ich hoffe nur, dass es okay ohne mich und die anderen war. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach gewesen sein kann, aber -“, er hielt inne und Jan konnte spüren, dass sein Lächeln verschwunden war, „ - ich hoffe du oder besser gesagt ihr drei konntet das beste daraus machen“</p>
<p>Jan schloss seine Augen und legt seine mittlerweile schon aufgequollene Hand auf Timo seine.<br/>
"Es war nicht gerade leicht – besonders am Anfang. Keiner konnte beantworten, was passiert war, ob ihr zurückkommen würde, wo ihr ward, oder ob ihr überhaupt noch lebt. Samira war noch zu jung, um überhaupt alles mitzubekommen, aber Milo begann nach und nach alles zu hinterfragen – er fragte viel und ich konnte nur wenig beantworten.<br/>
Erst nach eins-zwei Wochen, ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau, wann, begriff er dann das etwas passiert war, was auch die anderen betroffen hatte. Er fragt vermehrt, wo sein Onkel, sein Freund und eben die andren waren.<br/>
Als ich auch drauf keine Antwort liefern konnte, wurde er langsam wütend. Ich versuchte, ihn abzulenken, aber schon damals kriegte er das mit und wurde nur noch wütender – ich denke, mittlerweile versteht er es langsam, warum ich es damals getan habe - ist aber immer noch verärgert deswegen.<br/>
Ich war allein mit zwei Kindern, wegen Samira konnte ich immer noch nicht arbeiten gehen und hatte sie den ganzen Tag bei mir – Milo habe ich tagsüber, wie wir es immer vorher schon gemacht hatten, zum Kindergarten gebracht.<br/>
Ich habe versucht, es zu verdrängen, dass du weg warst, obwohl ich es hätte besser wissen müssen – es ging gut, aber nur für 3 Wochen -“, er holte tief Luft und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten auf Timos Schulter fallen. „ - danach ging es nicht mehr. Ich hatte Glück, dass Manu gerade bei uns war, ansonsten wäre es sicherlich nicht so glimpflich für die Kinder abgelaufen.<br/>
Ich war im Bad, es war zu viel, Manu hat es bemerkt, mir gesagt, ich soll mir ein Bad eingelassen und gesagt, er würde die Kinder fürs Wochenende mit zu ihm nehmen.<br/>
Ich kann ihm im Nachhinein nur danken, wie er reagiert hat – ich konnte zwar seine Unsicherheit spüren, als er mich allein ließ, aber er hatte vorher mit mir gesprochen. Mich dran erinnert, wie ich dir versprochen hatte, nie etwas zu machen, ohne mit jemanden vorher darüber zu reden oder auch nur jemanden anzurufen.“<br/>
Timos griff verstärkte sich etwas, aber auch jetzt hörte er nicht auf, sich gegen seinen Nacken zu lehnen und weiter zuzuhören.<br/>
Jan fuhr fort:<br/>
"Es dauerte eine Weile. Auch wenn es mir unangenehm war, hatte Manu nach Absprache mit mir das Jugendamt informiert und als es mir dann langsam wieder besser ging, haben wir versucht, zusammen einen plan zu entwickeln, wie es mit den Kindern läuft, wenn so etwas noch mal passieren sollte.<br/>
Die Leute vom Jugendamt war nett, jeder von ihnen hatte von der Forschergruppe gehört, die plötzlich verschwand.<br/>
Wir schafften es schließlich, etwas auszuarbeiten: Ich sollte zuerst Manu und dann Frau Götze anrufen würde, sie ist diejenige, die immer jede Woche bei uns vorbeischaute und mit mir spricht, wie es mir geht und so. Danach würde Manu die Kinder zu sich holen und Frau Götze zu mir kommen. Wir würden reden und entscheiden, ob ich alleine bleiben könnte oder erst mal mit zu ihr kommen würde.<br/>
Zum Glück brauchten wir diesen plan nur einmal, aber ich war froh, dass wir ihn haben, – ich weiß nicht, wie es jetzt laufen wird, da du wieder da bist, aber ich hoffe erst mal, dass wir ihn in naher Zukunft nicht brauchen werden.“</p>
<p>Timos atmete aus, Jan konnte es an seinem Nacken spüren, es ließ ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken fahren und vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Timo sehen zu können.<br/>
Dieser schaute ihn an, seine Augen spiegelten den Schmerz wieder, den Jan die ganze Zeit über in seiner Herzen hatte, aber dennoch schien er etwas zu zögern, bevor er was sagte.<br/>
Dann, nachdem einige Momente wieder Stille herrschte, sagte er leise und mit bedachter Stimme:<br/>
„Das ist gut, ich bin froh, dass ihr einen Weg gefunden habt, dass geregelt zu bekommen.“<br/>
Seine Mundwinkel gingen leicht nach oben, sodass sie ein leichtes Lächeln bildeten. Dann schmiegte er sich wieder an ihn und vergrub sein Gesicht in Jans Halsbeuge, von wo dann hinzufügte: „Ich bin stolz auf dich. Stolz darauf, dass du es so gut hingekriegt hast, als ich dir nicht zur Seite stehen konnte, dass du sogar die Hilfe von anderen angenommen hast, obwohl ich weiß, wie schwer es dir fällt.“<br/>
wieder platzierte er leichte Küsse auf seinem Nacken hin bis zu den Schulter und schaute dann auf. 		Jan hob seine Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. Eigentlich wollte er noch etwas den Anblick von Timos Augen und den wegen dem warmen Wasser gerötetn Wangen genießen, aber daraus wurde nichts.<br/>
Der Blonde lehnte sich nach vorne und suchte erneut seine Lippen auf, worauf er jedoch nicht wirklich böse sein konnte – ehrlich gesagt liebte er es sogar wieder jemanden, nein nicht jemanden, sondern Timo küssen zu können. So lange hatten alle geglaubt, dass die Forschergruppe nie wieder kommen würde, und dennoch hatte sie einen weg zurückgefunden -<br/>
ohne jemanden zu verlieren, was aber dennoch mit vielen Umwegen verbunden war.</p>
<p>Langsam und eigentlich unwillig, sich von den Lippen des anderen zu lösen, lehnte er sich wieder nach hinten. Timo schaute ihn kurz verdutzt an, sagte jedoch nichts und tat das gleiche, wobei dann das kleine Lächeln wieder auf seine Lippen trat.<br/>
„Wie habt ihr es nur geschafft, wieder hierher zu kommen ?“, fragte er.<br/>
Viel gehört hatte er bereits von James und Teo, die beide von Milo und Samira gelöchert über die wundersame Welt wurden, aus der sie wiederkamen – gemerkt hatte er sich aber nichts zu abgelenkt davon, endlich alle wieder zu sehen.<br/>
Timo lachte lautlos und begann dann von der Welt zu erzählen, in der er und die anderen gelandet waren.<br/>
Er erzählt, wie orientierungslos und verwirrt alle am Anfang waren, wie Paul nach einiger Zeit zusammen mit Thomas die Führung übernahm.<br/>
Dann wie sei von den Einwohner der Welt, einem parallelen Universum, welche zur gleichen Zeit wie unserer, aber mit vollkommen anderer Flora, Fauna und sogar humanoiden Einwohnern existierte.<br/>
Er erzählte, wie sie von der „Königsfamilie“ aufgenommen wurde, wie diese ihn sagten, sie müssen losziehen und kristallartige Steine suchen, um das Portal, was auf ihrer Seite war, wieder aktivieren zu können. Er erzählte, wie sie sich auf die Suche machten, dabei dann aber immer mehr merkten, dass etwas nicht stimmte und die Gruppe drohte auseinanderzubrechen, als sie diskutieren, ob sie trotzdem weiter suchen sollten oder einen anderen weg suchen sollten, wie sie von dort wegkommen könnten.<br/>
Er erzählte eine lange Zeit darüber, wie sei sich entschlossen, weiter zu suchen, die Prüfungen und Hürden überstanden, die sie bezwingen musste, um an die Steine zu kommen und vor allem, wie sie beschlossen, am Ende nicht zur Königsfamilie zurückzukehren, sondern die Steine selber in den alten, aus magischen Basaltgestein bestehenden Steinbogen einzusetzen.</p>
<p>	Sie mussten gegen viele ungewöhnlich und gefährliche Tiere kämpfen, manchmal auch gegen fast geisterhaft anwirkendes Wesen. Zudem sprach er davon, wie sie Hilfe von einem gespenstisch wirkenden Hirsch erhielten, oder zumindest etwas, das einem Hirsch ähnlich sah, wie Timo sagte.<br/>
Am ende erzählte er dann noch von der Flucht und dem Kampf mit den zuerst friedlich wirkenden Leuten, wie sie sich erstmals in der normalen Welt zurechtfinden mussten, von der Polizei wegen angeblichem Einbruch sowie Identitätsdiebstahl festgenommen wurden. Wobei schnell klar wurde, dass sie beides nicht begannen hatten, sonder wirklich die für tot geglaubten Forscher war.</p>
<p>Jan hörte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zu und konnte sich langsam ein Bild von dem Ganzen machen, was Timo durchgemacht hatte.<br/>
Nach und nach konnte er die ganzen Narben zuordnen und sich verstellen, woher sie stammten – Narben, die er vorher nicht auf seine Haut trug.<br/>
Timo hatte aufgehört zu erzählen, als er merkte, dass Jan ihm   nicht mehr wirklich zuhörte. Er hatte sich komplett zu ihm gedreht und Schaute dorthin, wo seine Hände gerade war.<br/>
Aufgewühlt von der Geschichte und die Narben, welche diese bestätigten, saß Jan da und fuhr mit seinen Händen über Timos Körper. Er versuchte, seine Narben in gewisser Weise zu kartieren und sich zu merken, wie sie aussahen oder zusammen zu reimen, wie sie entstanden waren.<br/>
Timo schaute ihn die ganze Zeit dabei zu, verfolgt seine Bewegung und wie er manchmal sein Gesicht verzog, wenn er zu einer besonders tiefen oder großflächigen Verletzung kam.<br/>
Timo seufzte leicht und legte den Kopf zur Seite.<br/>
Als Jan dann an der ziemlich großen Narbe an seiner Schulter ankam und innehielt, sagte er vorsichtig; „Soll ich dir erzählen, wie sie entstanden sind ?“<br/>
Jan schaute ihn an, seine Augen waren etwas geweitet, als hätte Timo ihn bei etwas erwischt, doch als er das aufgemunterte Lächeln von ihm sah, entspannte er sich sichtlich und nickte.<br/>
„Gut, ich kann dir aber nicht versprechen, dass ich noch alle weiß“, sagte er und zwinkerte Jan zu, um ihn etwas aufzumuntern. Wie früher klappte es und er konnte sehen, wie Jan rot wurde.<br/>
Ohne jedoch weiter zu warnen, nahm er Jans Hand und legte sie etwas auf die Narbe an seiner Schulter.<br/>
„Diese müsste von einem Sturz sein, habe mir das Gelenk ausgekugelt und ein paar Schnittwunden zugezogen, es war nichts Großes, tat aber auch noch eine Weile weh, nachdem Alex mir die Schulter wieder eingeschränkt hatte.“<br/>
Er leitet die Hand etwas weiter nach unten zu seinen linken Unterarm gleiten, es war nur eine ca. 3 Zentimeter lange Narbe, die dafür aber auch auf der Rückseite des armes zu sehen war.<br/>
„Eine Stichwunde, die mir die Krieger der Königsfamilie zugefügt hatten“, erklärte er.<br/>
Das Wasser schwappte, als er sein Bein zu sich ran zog, sodass nur das Knie über Wasser war. Es war leicht bläulich und grünlich verfärbt.<br/>
„Knochenbruch“, sagte er und führe Jans Hand an seinem Bein entlang. „Ein anderes Volk, welches abseits der Familie im Wald lebte, hatte uns geholfen bei der Flucht, sie versorgten uns mit Esse, Kleidung und auch unsere Wunden.<br/>
Sie erinnerten mich irgendwie an kleine Trolle, die in einen Blätterhaufen gefallen waren“, er schmunzelte und schaute zu Jan auf. 	Kurz verging ihn das Lächeln, als er seinem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah.<br/>
Als er dann jedoch sagte „Ich bin mir sicher, sie hätten dir gefallen“ und auch Jan die Mundwinkel etwas verzog, kam es das Lächeln wieder.<br/>
Er erzählte weiter von den vielen Unfällen und auch so mancher Wunde, die er aus kämpfen mit den einem Volk oder bei Prüfungen für die Steine davongetragen hatte.<br/>
Die Wunde, die Jan aber am meisten faszinierend und gleichzeitig auch am schlimmsten erschien, war jedoch die, die auf der rechten Seite seiner Brust war.<br/>
Verblasste, violette ranken gingen von einem Punkt aus über seine gesamte Brust hin bis zu seinem Bauchnabel.<br/>
Es sah in etwa so aus, als hätte ein kleiner Blitz dort eingeschlagen – was, wenn man die Entstehungsgeschichte hinter ihr kannte – nicht wirklich so weit weg von dem war, was wirklich passiert war.</p>
<p>„ Während einer Prüfung mussten wir vortreten und uns unserer größten Angst stellen, wir durften uns dabei nicht bewegen und mussten so ruhig wie möglich bleiben.<br/>
Alle nahm es mit, sogar Paul konnte ich nachts bei James hören, wie er darüber redete – ich weiß noch, wie ich zum ersten mal Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme gehört hatte.<br/>
Ich war der Letzte. Alle anderen hatten es geschafft, sie kamen raus aus dem Raum, mit nicht viel mehr als Tränen. Alle außer Paul, aber der holte es wie gesagt später alleine mit James nach.<br/>
Ich war also der Letzte und es hing an mir, ob wir den vorletzten Kristall kriegen würden oder nicht – ich – ich hatte es nicht geschafft und wurde von dem Wesen, dass uns die Ängste zeigte, angegriffen. 	Daher, dass ich es jedoch besiegen konnte, kriegten wir den Kristall dennoch.<br/>
Es war das erste Mal, dass wir herausfanden, dass etwas Ähnliches wie Magie in dem Universum existierte…“<br/>
Er spürte, wie Jan seine Hand auf die in die Haut einbrannten Rillen legte und zu ihm aufschaute.<br/>
Er lächelte, aber seine Augen waren rot und wässerig, Timo wusste, dass er ungefähr gleich aussehen musste.<br/>
Seine Augen brannten aber dennoch er ließ er es sein und unternahm nichts dagegen, er brauchte sich nicht vor Jan verstecken – vor allem nicht seine Gefühle.<br/>
„Ich konnte einfach nicht dabei zusehen, wie ich dich verlieren würde“, sagte er so leise, dass Jan es nur gerade so wahrnehmen konnte.<br/>
Augen schließend und mit kühlem Gefühl in der Brust lehnte er sich nach vorne, Timo tat es ihm gleich, bis sie beide Stirn an Stirn dasaßen und auf die immer noch von Jans Hand verdeckte Narbe schauten.<br/>
Timo hörte, wie Jan zitternd einatmete. Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich etwas mehr nach vorne, drückte dabei seine Stirn etwas mehr an Jan seine.<br/>
"Es ist okay, ich lebe, du bist bei mir und dir geht es gut, das ist das Einzige, was zählt.“</p>
<p>Jan lachte - gleichzeitig konnte Timo jedoch auch ein schluchzen hören und ließ automatisch seine Hand an Jans Wange gleiten. Er hob seinen Kopf, sodass sich beide in die Augen sehen konnten.<br/>
Die moosgrünen Augen waren gerötet und tränen liefen ihm über die Wange, aber dennoch sah er nur die Schönheit, die er in Jan vom ersten Tag an gesehen hatte.<br/>
Er lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste Jan, auch wenn dieser erst mal nicht erwiderte.</p>
<p>Jans Situation würde nicht besser werden, nur da Timo wieder da war, das hatten sie schon lange vorher gelernt, aber Jan empfand es immer als besser, wenn ihm jemanden zur Seite stand, bei dem er wusste, dass derjenige nicht wegrennen würde, wenn es wieder soweit kommen würde.<br/>
Als Timo den Kuss löste, schüttelte Jan den Kopf und platziere eine Hand an Timos Nacken und eine an seinem Hinterkopf, um ihn wieder zu sich zu ziehen.<br/>
Auch bei dem Blonden flossen mittlerweile die Tränen, aber das war beiden einerlei.<br/>
Genauso wie das bereits kalt geworden Wasser um sie herum oder die Stille, die wieder abgesehen vom Plätschern des Wassers, herrschte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beide saßen sie eine Weile zusammen, weinten, zeigten dem Anderen Zuneigung, wie sie es seit 5 Jahren nicht mehr tun konnten, und erforschten zusammen die Veränderungen, die beide durchgemacht hatten – egal ob Narben, Haare auf dem Körper oder auf dem Kopf, auch die paar Kilos mehr hier oder da spielten keine Rolle.</p>
<p>Als Timos Hände über Jans Unterarme glitten, erstarrte der Schwarzhaarige jedoch und sengte seinen Blick.<br/>
Er wusste, dass es mehr geworden waren als letztes Mal, aber die meisten waren alt und nicht jünger als einen Monat – dennoch fürchtete er sich vor Timos Reaktion.<br/>
Er hatte niemanden außer Frau Götze gehabt, mit dem er darüber er reden konnte, und ihr schien es trotz aller Bemühungen freundlich zu bleiben, dennoch unangenehm zu sein, über die Narben zu reden – auch wenn sie ähnliche Trug.</p>
<p>Von Timo hingegen erhielt er zuerst keine Reaktion, erst als er spürte, wie Timo seinen Kopf nach oben neigte und Jan ihm damit in die Augen schauen musste, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er bei ihm nichts zu befürchten hatte.<br/>
Timos Augen strahlten Wärme und Zuversicht aus.<br/>
"Jan, ich weiß, was du denkst, aber höre mir bitte erst mal zu, bevor du dich entschuldigst für etwas, für das du dich nicht entschuldigen brauchst, okay?“<br/>
Er nickte, Timo konnte immer noch seine Gedanken lesen.<br/>
"Deine Narben sind genau wie meine beide Kommen von Kämpfen, die wir gefühlt haben, beide stammen aus Zeiten, wo wir oftmals nicht wussten, wie es weitergehen sollte und die oft dunkel erschienen. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass man dir deinen Kampf nicht ansieht.<br/>
Du kämpfst gegen Monster, die ich mir nicht mal ihm geringsten Vorstellen kann, die oftmals stärker erscheinen als du und denen viele schon erlegen sind.<br/>
Sie sind einer der vielen Gründe, warum ich dich so bewundere, dass du weitergemacht hast, du den Kampf nie aufgegeben hast, auch wenn es oft ausweglos schien.	Ich denke mir oftmals, wie es sein muss, immer wieder gegen so was ankämpfen zu müssen, wie es sein muss, so etwas durchleben zu müssen und ganz ehrlich – ich habe schon lange festgestellt, dass ich es selber nicht schaffen würden.<br/>
Schatz, du bist stark, stärker als jeden, den ich je getroffen habe – ich weiß, dass ich den Kindern keine Märchen erzählen, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass du der größte Kämpfer aller Zeiten bist, aber ich will auch, dass du das selber siehst.<br/>
Die Narben, die ich habe und die Schmerzen, die damit verbunden sind, werden niemals gegen die, die mit deinen verbunden sind, ankommen“<br/>
Jans blick war oftmals von ihm gewichen, zur Seite, gerade aus oder nach unten – doch Timo hatte ihn immer wieder dazu gezwungen, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.<br/>
Es machte das Ganze noch schwerer anzuhören, aber es irgendwie leichter zu glauben.<br/>
Mit immer noch geröteten Augen und laufender Nase schaffte Jan es, ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen zu bekommen. Er ließ sich nach vorne gegen Timos Schulter sacken und schloss die Augen.<br/>
„Danke“, sagte er und spürt wie das Lächeln, aber auch gleichzeitig die Tränen, die drohten ihm über die Wangen zu rollen, wuchsen.<br/>
Dann wurde aus dem Lächeln ein Grinsen und die Tränen rollten, wobei dies ihm egal war.</p>
<p>Gleichzeitig lachend und irgendwie auch weinen, stütze er sich langsam bei Timo ab und legte seine Lippen erneut auf seine.<br/>
Nachdem sie wider auseinandergingen, legte er sein vom Wasser kühl gewordene Hand an Timos Wange und sah ihm diesmal freiwillig in die Augen.<br/>
Augen, die er 5 Jahre lang vermisst hatte, 5 Jahren voller Ungewissheit, die nun vorbei waren und hoffentlich nie wieder so eintreten würden.<br/>
„Danke“, wiederholte er noch einmal und umarmte Timo, welcher die Umarmung erwiderte.<br/>
5 Jahre – und nun schien alles wieder besser zu werden.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>